Poradnik:Unikanie uszkodzenia gry
Korupcją nazywamy sytuację, w której część lub wszystkie dane gry, nieważne czy należą one do otoczenia czy gry jako oprogramowania, zostają uszkodzone. Jest ona dość nieprzyjemnym zjawiskiem, jako że może doprowadzić do niegrywalności otoczenia albo nawet całej gry, w zależności od jej rodzaju. Ten poradnik spróbuje wyjaśnić różnice między uszkodzeniem gry a otoczenia, zaznaczyć akcje które zapewniają uszkodzenie i podsunąć sposoby naprawienia istniejących uszkodzeń. Różnica między uszkodzeniem gry a otoczenia Częstą sytuację jest uznawanie przez graczy uszkodzenia otoczenia i gry za to samo, i przekonanie że wszystkie uszkodzenia wymagają reinstalacji gry. Aby wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie, należy pamiętać że gra trzyma informacje w DWÓCH różnych miejscach na Twoim komputerze, przyjmując że została ona zainstalowana w domyślnych lokalizacjach. Folder znajdujący się w C:\Program Files\EA GAMES zawiera podstawowe dane gry, takie jakie pliki objects.package, Sims3D, pliki audio i wideo, podstawowe przedmioty w grze, interfejs użytkownika, grafiki i programowanie gry. Ma także dane postaci dla uniwersalnych NPC, takich jak Mroczny Kosiarz, Pani Zadecka i Terapeuta. Te pliki normalnie nie są nigdy modyfikowane i nie powinny być (mody/haki ZMIENIAJĄ zachowanie gry, ale nie zmieniają jej danych. Ładują się one po bazowych plikach, co oznacza, że ich kod po prostu nie jest używany, a zamiast niego jest użyty kod z modów). Jest kilka plików które mogą być zmodyfikowane, jeśli gracz doskonale wie co robi. Uszkodzenie pojawiające się tutaj jest znane jako "uszkodzenie gry". Zapisane dane gracza, zawartość modyfikowana, domy i parcele, screenshoty z gry, historie otoczeń itd., są przetrzymywane w C:\Użytkownicy\\Moje dokumenty\EA Games\The Sims 2 (Windows Vista i nowsze) lub C:\Documents and Settings\\Moje Dokumenty\EA Games\The Sims 2 (Windows XP i starsze). Normalnie uszkodzenie pojawia się w folderze otoczenia, zlokalizowanym w folderze Neighborhoods. Każde otoczenie ma folder z unikatową nazwą (np. 'N001'), gdzie wszystkie dane otoczenia, takie jak Simowie, relacje, wspomnienia i parcele są zlokalizowane. Uszkodzenie pojawiające się tutaj jest znane jako "uszkodzenie otoczenia" i na szczęście, jest dużo mniej poważne niż uszkodzenie gry, ale także dużo popularniejsze. Znane symptomy uszkodzenia Jest to niekompletna lista'' możliwych oznak uszkodzenia. Nie wszystkie z podanych tutaj przykładów mogą oznaczać uszkodzenia, zamiast tego mogą wskazywać na inne problemy, taki jak kiepska zawartość modyfikowana. Do symptomów zaliczamy: * Dzieci i małe dzieci z pragnieniem życiowym innym niż Dorośnij. * Pragnienia które nie pasują do grupy wiekowej (np. małe dziecko które nagle chce iść na randkę). * Dymki ze wspomnieniami i przemyśleniami które zawierają pofalowane linie, bądź rozciągnięty/zniekształcony tekst. * Utracone bądź zupełnie przypadkowe wspomnienia. * Znikający Simowie. * Znikające parcele. * Simowie tracący innych Simów ze swojego drzewa genealogicznego. * Simowie stający się niegrywalni. * Parcele stające się niegrywalne. * Tryby kupowania i budowania permanentnie wyłączone. * Crash gry. Kiedy otoczenie bądź gra stają się nieodwracalnie uszkodzone, niektórzy gracze nazywają to "BFBVFS" (Big Fiery Ball Visible From Space - z ang. Duża Ognista Kula Widoczna Z Przestrzeni). Unikanie uszkodzenia gry Podane czynności znane są z uszkadzania Twoich plików gry. Nigdy nie powinno się ich wykonywać, chyba że cieszy Cię posiadanie uszkodzonej gry. Czynności podane tu nie uszkodzą jedynie Twojej gry, ale także wszystkie Twoje otoczenia, istniejące i przyszłe. Krótko mówiąc: '''Nigdy ich nie próbuj! * Wykonywanie interakcji z uniwersalnymi NPC, takimi jak Mroczny Kosiarz, Pani Zadecka, Terapeuta, Obcy Technik, Ideal Simorośl, itd. w ''jakikolwiek sposób inny od ich przeznaczenia. :* Ci Simowie nie posiadają grywalnych danych postaci. Ich pliki postaci nie są zawarte w folderze otoczenia, znajdują się one w pliku objects.package w folderze C:\Program Files. Modyfikowanie ich w jakikolwiek sposób, za pomocą haków, kodów albo SimPE uszkodzi ten plik. * Modyfikowanie jakiegokolwiek pliku w C:\Program Files\EA Games\The Sims 2 w jakikolwiek sposób. :* Maxis/EA nie przewidują żadnego modyfikowania ich, dlatego też grzebanie w nich anuluje Twoją gwarancję i może zniszczyć Twoją grą. Jest kilka plików które mogą być bezpiecznie modyfikowane jeśli doskonale wiesz co robisz. Kod allmenus jest doskonałym przykładem bezpiecznego modyfikowania plików gry. Unikanie uszkodzenia otoczenia Następujące czynności permanentnie uszkodzą Twoje otoczenie. Są metody na utrzymanie uszkodzonego otoczenia w stanie grywalności przez dłuższą chwilę, ale nie są to rozwiązania na stałe. Najlepszą opcją jest niewykonywanie poniższych czynności. * Usuwanie Sima z kosza rodzin. :* Zawarty w grze przycisk usuwania nie usuwa całkowicie Sima. Zamiast tego rozdziera kawałek pliku z danymi Sima i jego opis (zawarty w pliku Neighborhoods.package), odłącza plik postaci i zostawia plik w folderze "Characters" o wadze 1 KB. Gra nie usuwa prawidłowo wszystkich odniesień do Sima, co oznacza że wspomnienia, plotki, relacje, pragnienia i potrzeby itd., odwołujące się do tego Sima są teraz uszkodzone, jako że odnoszą się do nieistniejących danych. Nawet jeśli Sim został świeżo stworzony w CAS, nie oznacza to że usunięcie go za pomocą tej metody jest bezpieczne. ::* Ta strona pokaże Ci jak prawidłowo usunąć Sima. Nie jest to doskonały sposób i wciąż zostawia on trochę ślub, ale mimo to jest bezpieczniejszy niż przycisk usuwania w grze. * Usunięcie pliku postaci z folderu C:\~\Moje Dokumenty\EA Games\The Sims 2\Neighborhoods\\Characters. :* Otoczenie zapisuje Simów w dwóch różnych miejscach - w pliku Neighborhood.package i pliku postaci samej w sobie. Jeśli usuniesz plik postaci bez wyczyszczenia Neighborhood.package, Twoje otoczenie zostanie z pół-Simem i nie będzie poprawnie funkcjonować. ::* Pliki postaci mogą zostać bezpiecznie usunięte po wykonaniu tej metody. * Usuwanie plików parceli z folderu C:\~\Moje Dokumenty\EA Games\The Sims 2\Neighborhoods\\Lots. :* Otoczenie zapisuje parcele w dwóch różnych miejscach - w pliku Neighborhood.package i pliku parceli samej w sobie. Jeśli usuniesz ten plik parceli bez wyczyszczenia Neighborhood.package, Twoje otoczenie zostanie z pół-parcelą i nie będzie poprawnie funkcjonować. ::*Aby usunąć parcelę, wyprowadź z niej wszystkich Simów, nagrobki i urny, sprzedaj ją jeśli jest posiadanym biznesem, użyj programu Cyjon's Lot Inspector aby zweryfikować czy usunięcie jest bezpieczne i dopiero wtedy się jej pozbądź. * Przenoszenie zajętej parceli domowej albo wykupionej publicznej do kosza parcel. :* Gra przenosi dane postaci do kosza parcel, ale nie wymazuje kompletnie wszystkich śladów Simów z otoczenia; jego mieszkańcy mogą plotkować o brakujących Simach, roznosząc korupcję po otoczeniu. Poza tym, postawienie parceli z powrotem w otoczeniu stworzy nowe pliki postaci zamiast nadpisania istniejących. Przeniesienie parceli do innego otoczenia wprowadzi korupcję do otoczenia docelowego. :* Możesz przenieść Simów z jednego otoczenia do drugiego poprzez wyciągnięcie ich wyglądu i odtworzenie w CAS w nowym otoczeniu. To jedyna 100% bezpieczna metoda. :* Usunięcie zajętych parceli z kosza jest bezpieczne, jako że szkody już zostały wyrządzone. * Przeniesienie wcześniej zajętej/posiadanej parceli do kosza parcel. :* Parcele w których ktoś żył/które ktoś posiadał przeniosą nawiązania i bonusy połączone z właścicielami. Jeśli przeniesiesz parcelę do kosza parcel, te nawiązania zostaną przeniesione razem z nią i rozsieją korupcję do każdego otoczenia do którego zostaną przeniesione. * Instalacja zajętej parceli, włączając pobrane parcele zawierające rodziny. :* Jeśli Simowie mieli jakiekolwiek relacje z Simami nie żyjącymi z nimi na tej samej parceli w ich oryginalnym otoczeniu, umieszczenie parceli z nimi w Twoim otoczeniu stworzy częściowe pliki postaci wszystkich Simów których znali mieszkańcy parceli, co w dłuższej rozgrywce spowoduje błędy. Możesz znaleźć zajęte parcele dostępne do pobrania które zostały "wyczyszczone" przez ich twórców; proces czyszczenia nie jest w 100% bezpieczny, dlatego powinieneś/powinnaś postępować z ekstremalną ostrożnością i wykonać kopię zapasową otoczenia przed zainstalowaniem. Dwie zajęte parcele, Kat i Kim, dostępne w ''Zwierzakach'', są w 100% bezpieczne. ::* Jeśli chcesz Simów dostępnych w parceli a nie samą parcelę, stwórz nowe otoczenie i wypakuj wygląd Simów i odtwórz ich w CAS w otoczeniu docelowym. Jeśli chcesz, możesz usunąć uszkodzone otoczenie, jako że nie będzie Ci już potrzebne. * Używanie kodu 'DeleteAllCharacters. :* Z angielskiego - delete all characters znaczy tyle co usuń wszystkie postacie. Kod ten jest tak groźny jak brzmi - jak przycisk usuwania rodziny, zniszczy on część danych wszystkich postaci w otoczeniu i zostawi mnóstwo śmieci, osieroconych informacji. Nowi Simowie stworzeni w otoczeniu mogą przyjąć te uszkodzone dane. * Usuwanie nagrobków/urn :* Nagrobki i urny są traktowane przez grę jak Simowie. Usunięcie ich jest równoznaczne z usunięciem Sima za pomocą przycisku usuwania - plik postaci jest uszkodzony, Sim odłączony, a wspomnienia, plotki i nawiązania pozostają aby uszkodzić otoczenie. ::* Zainstaluj modyfikację No Unlink on Delete autorstwa Pescado teraz aby uniknąć uszkodzenia spowodowanego przez usunięcie nagrobka/urny. Mod powstrzymuje grę przed rozerwaniem pliku z danymi postaci w momencie usuwania. Tak długo jak dane postaci są nietknięte i nic nie jest odłączone, nawiązania do Sima są prawidłowe i nieuszkodzone, gdyż wskazują one do Sima który istnieje. ::* Ponownie, aby usunąć Sima, skorzystaj z tej metody. ::* Jeśli chcesz pozbyć się nagrobków/urn przez denerwujące Cię duchy, stwórz parcelę publiczną przeznaczoną na cmentarz i przenieś tam groby; pojawią się one przy telefonie. ::* Groby w mieszkaniach są ekstremalnie niestabilne. Jeśli umrze ostatni Sim z danego mieszkania, grób zostanie przeniesiony na przypadkową parcelę publiczną, ale może także zostać usunięty bądź przeniesiony na '''nieistniejącą parcelę'. Użyj modyfikacji Select Your Cemetery aby zmusić grę do dania Ci wyboru parceli, na którą nagrobek zostanie przeniesiony. Jeśli nie chcesz modów w swojej grze, przeprowadź wszystkich Simów bliskich śmierci do domów. * Przenoszenie parcel z nagrobkami do kosza rodzin. :* Zupełnie jak przenoszenie zajętych parceli do kosza rodzin. Groby są traktowane przez grę jako Simowie i przeniesienie ich do kosza parcel pozostawi za nimi uszkodzone nawiązania. Umieszczenie ich w otoczeniu z powrotem bądź przeniesienie do nowego spowoduje po prostu więcej uszkodzeń. * Śmierć Sima z nagrobkami w wyposażeniu. :* Kiedy Sim umiera, wszystkie przedmioty w jego wyposażeniu zostają usunięte. Usuwanie grobów, jak wyżej wspomniano, uszkodzi dane martwego Sima i korupcja zacznie się rozprzestrzeniać po otoczeniu. * Wskrzeszanie Simów stworzonych przez twórców dostępnych w grze. :* Większość tych Simów nie posiada kompletnych danych postaci i wskrzeszenie ich spowoduje korupcję. ::* Kilkoma wyjątkami są: Rodzina Lewus, Liliana Kosmokos, Beniamin Kokosz, Sławomir Tubylec, Joasia Ebadi czy Daniela Marmurko * Umieszczanie nagrobków lub urn w jakiejkolwiek gablocie lub półce z Własnego Biznesu. :* Kiedy nagrobek/urna jest umieszczony/a na półce z WB, zostanie zduplikowany/a. Duplikat nadal będzie połączony z Simem, co spowoduje uszkodzenie go. * Posiadanie zbyt wielu Simów w Twoim otoczeniu. :* Gra posiada limit plików postaci. Jeśli posiadasz grę bazową bądź Na studiach, każe otoczenie może posiadać maksymalnie 1000 Simów. Jeśli posiadasz Nocne Życie bądź nowszy dodatek, limit ten został zwiększony do około 32 767 plików. Kiedy otoczenie osiągnie limit, każdy nowostworzony Sim zostanie stracony i mogą zacząć się pojawiać inne oznaki korupcji. ::* Najlepszym sposobem na nieosiągnięcie limitu jest po pierwsze niegenerowanie zbyt wielu Simów. Kilka modów może Ci w tym pomóc. :::* NoTownieRegen powstrzymuje grę przed wygenerowaniem nowych miastowych. :::* Anti-Redundancy powstrzymuje grę przed wygenerowaniem więcej niż 1 NPC każdego typu na otoczenie zamiast standardowych 3. :::* NoSSrespawn powstrzymuje grę przed generowaniem nowych członków tajnego stowarzyszenia. :::* NoDormieRespawns powstrzymuje grę przed generowaniem nowych mieszkańców akademików. :::* NoStrayRespawn powstrzymuje grę generowaniem nowych przybłęd. :::* CJ-TownieApartmentResidents pozwala grze wybrać zwykłych miastowych jako sąsiadów w mieszkaniu i współlokatorów zamiast miejscowych o klasie społecznej, eliminując potrzebę wygenerowania ich. :::* CJ-ThereCanBeOnlyOneProfessor zmusza grę do wygenerowania tylko jednego profesora na kierunek zamiast dwóch. ::* Możesz także stworzyć nowe, puste otoczenie. * Zapisywanie z duchami aktywnymi na parceli. :* Jeśli załadujesz grę z aktywnymi duchami, gra może usunąć wszystkie nagrobki na parceli. Może być to połączone z faktem, że duchy są dosłownie manifestacją 'grobowych Simów' (jako że gra postrzega nagrobki jako Simów), w wyniku czego gra usuwa nagrobki celem uniknięcia zapisania z dwoma fizycznymi manifestacjami tego samego Sima, co normalnie nie jest możliwe. Kiedy grób znika, plik postaci z którym jest połączony zostaje częściowo usunięty, zostawiając latające i osierocone nawiązania do Simów, i w ten sposób pojawia się korupcja. ::* No Unlink on Delete autorstwa Pescado może powstrzymać korupcję jeśli taka sytuacja ma miejsce. *'Zapisywanie z Simami rozmawiającymi przez telefon.' :* Kiedy Sim rozmawia z innym przez telefon, jego rozmówca jest, technicznie, uznany za obecnego na parceli, mimo że nie ma go nigdzie w polu widzenia; tacy Simowie są nazywani "Poza-światowymi włóczęgami" (albo "Off-World Loiterers jeśli wolisz angielski). Jeśli zapiszesz parcelę, zainstalujesz nową modyfikację, łatkę, dodatek lub akcesoria, wszystkie obiekty na parceli zostaną zresetowane. Normalnie nie jest to problem, chyba że poza-światowy włóczęga nie jest mieszkańcem parceli. Sim dzwoniący jest poprawnie zresetowany, ale włóczęga nie zostanie prawidłowo odesłany do domu, co w dłuższej rozgrywce spowoduje problemy. ::* FFS Lot Debugger Pescado ma opcję usunięcia takich włóczęg, ale jest ona dostępna tylko jeśli tacy są obecni. Nie usuwaj włóczęg jeśli wykonują interakcję z dzwoniącym Simem, gdyż spowoduje to problemy. * Przenoszenie parceli do kosza parcel z poza-światowymi włóczęgami na nich. :* Jak wspomniano wcześniej, nie jest bezpiecznym przenoszenie parcel do kosza z nimi. Jest także niebezpiecznym wyprowadzenie rodziny, jeśli jeden z jej członków rozmawia przez telefon. Poza-światowi włóczędzy zostaną na parceli nawet jeżeli wprowadzi się kolejna rodzina. Przeniesienie parceli do kosza parcel przeniesie tego Sima razem z nią i spowoduje z czasem problemy. ::* Wspomniany wyżej FFS Lot Debugger może usunąć włóczęgów. ::* Cyjon's Lot Inspector powie Ci czy bezpiecznym jest usunięcie parceli. Może także znaleźć poza-światowych włóczęgów na niezajętych parcelach. * Próby do wprowadzenia, uczynienia wybieralnymi lub modyfikowania pewnych NPC poza ich przewidzianym przeznaczeniem. :* Są pewne NPC które mają grywalne dane postaci i które mogą przejść pod kontrolę gracza bez używania kodów - ci Simowie są zwykle bezpieczni, i prawdopodobnie stworzeni przez EA/Maxis z myślą o wprowadzeniu ich. Jednakże, są Simowie którzy nie mają kompletnego pliku postaci, tacy jak Opieka społeczna czy Komornik. Wykonywanie z nich jakichkolwiek interakcji nieprzewidzianych przez twórców może uszkodzić otoczenie w którym się znajdują. ::* Opieka społeczna jest wadliwa i może zostać przywołana w wyniku randki na ślepo organizowanej przez Cygańską Swatkę. NIE próbuj wykonywać z nią żadnych interakcji - natychmiastowo usuń ją za pomocą moveobjects. * Zmiana rodzaju parceli z mieszkającymi na niej Simami. :* Gra ma różne zasady dla różnych rodzajów parcel. Niektóre nie pozwalają na zapisywanie, inne mogą spowodować że parcela zniknie z otoczenia. Wykonuj takie akcje jedynie na pustych, najlepiej nowych i nieużytych parcelach. * Usuwanie modyfikowanej kariery/kierunku jeśli Sim jest w niej zatrudniony/studiujący go. :* Uszkodzi to współlokatorów Sima korzystających z nich. Twoja parcela może się nie załadować i może spowodować problemy jeśli Simowie odwiedzą Twoje inne parcele. Upewnij się że wszyscy Simowie zatrudnieni/studiujący w danej karierze/danym kierunku opuszczą je i dopiero wtedy to usuń. Unikanie odwracalnego uszkodzenia Uszkodzenia wywołane przez czynności opisane tutaj dają się naprawić, ale wciąż gracz nie powinien ich wypróbowywać. Zawsze najlepiej uniknąć wad gry niż je wywołać i potem usuwać. * Usuwanie używanych modyfikowanych kolorów skóry/oczu :* Spowoduje to, że wszyscy Simowie używający usuniętej treści będą mieć uszkodzone DNA. Będziesz musiał/a naprawić ich DNA pojedynczo w SimPE. ::* Instrukcje jak to zrobić są dostępne w języku angielskim: tutaj (wymagana rejestracja) lub tutaj (rejestracja niewymagana). :* Usunięcie zamienników domyślnych oczu/skóry jest bezpieczne. * Usuwanie modyfikowanego jedzenia :* Niszczy to drzewka pragnień dla Simów których ulubioną potrawą było usunięte danie i powoduje uszkodzenia wspomnień Simów, którzy pamiętają nauczenie się gotowania usuniętej potrawy. ::* Możesz użyć Lot Debbuger'a autorstwa J. M. Pescado. ::* Możesz użyć SimPE do usunięcia wszystkich wspomnień, plotek i odwołań dotyczących usuniętej potrawy. Jednak zabiera to bardzo dużo czasu i bez wątpienia coś pominiesz. ::* Może być możliwe ominięcie tego problemu poprzez zedytowanie jedzenia i wyłączenie go dla wszystkich pór dnia. Ukryje je to w grze ale nie spowoduje uszkodzenia wspomnień. Instrukcje są tutaj (ang.). * Pozwolenie aby ciąże Samanty Otomany i/lub Sary Stwór dobiegły końca. :* Występuje błąd powodujący, że ciężarne Simki dostarczane z grą w koszach rodziny mają dzieci z niekompletnymi danymi postaci. Zarówno Samanta Otomana jak i Sara Stwór są ofiarami tego błędu. Łatka z ''Czterech pór roku naprawia to dla ich obu. Jednakże, naprawi to tylko sytuację w otoczeniach po raz pierwszy odwiedzonych po instalacji łatki, włączając te dostarczone z Czterema porami roku lub późniejszymi dodatkami, ale nieodwiedzone przez gracza zanim łatka została zainstalowana. Kopie rodziny w otoczeniach otworzonych przed zainstalowaniem łatki będą miały uszkodzonych członków. ::* Jeśli masz niezałataną rodzinę Otomana/Stwór i Samanta/Sara nie miały jeszcze dzieci, użyj InSIMenatora albo Sim Manipulatora do anulowania ciąży. ::* Jeśli Samanta/Sara urodziły już potomstwo, sprawdź ich drzewo genealogiczne z SimPE. Jeśli dzieci mają podanych jako ojca Piotra/Dana, nie masz o co się martwić. Jeśli mają podanego kogoś innego, na przykład miastowego, innego grywalnego Sima, albo zwierzę, zmień powiązania na właściwego ojca. Niestety, nie jest to rozwiązanie na stałe i Twoje otoczenie jest już uszkodzone.